I Knew You Were Trouble
by Shygirl938
Summary: Klaus hasn't given up on Caroline. His charms are working. but what will happen if she finally gives him a chance? Will it work out or will she end up with another broken heart? Based on Taylor Swifts CD: Red. Klaroline. Read and review.
1. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**I Knew You Were Trouble.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Taylor Swift. _

What you need to know about this story before reading:

- Each chapter will be inspired by a different song from Taylor Swifts CD, Red.

- Not every song will be included in the story. I don't want to loose quality of the story by trying to add too much into it.

- It's set in the forth season just after episode 4x03

- Some minor changes have been made to make the story flow.

**Chapter One: **

**Part One: We Are Never Ever Ever Ever Getting Back Together**

It was Autumn is Mystic Falls. It had always been Caroline's favorite season. The weather get's crisper and the clothes get cuter and the leaves start to turn.

She was watching the trees Dance in the wind from her seat on her front porch. She was enjoying the sunny say by writing in her journal, a habit she had picked up from Elena and sipping on some blood (in a travel mug so no one could see.)

Today's journal entry was about her visit yesterday to Tyler's. She had gone over to his house so they could watch a movie and he blew her off like he didn't want her there at all. Their relationship had it's up's and downs over the 8 months they'd been together but they always managed to make it through.

The two of them had first gotten together when she had helped him through his first transition into a wolf. It was hard for him both of them but Caroline was happy to have helped him because ever since that first transition there was a bond between them that no one else would ever understand. His transition into a werewolf had brought them together.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Asked a familiar voice.

Caroline looked up from her journal and saw Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" she said ignoring his question.

"I was relaxing from a long day yesterday and thought to myself 'I haven't seen Caroline since our passionate almost-tryst in the woods, I should pay her a visit'" Klaus informs her with a smirk.

"Did you come looking for a repeat?" She replies in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll wait until you mean those words."

"You'll be waiting a long time." She snorts.

"That's the wonderful thing about immortality, I've got nothing but time." He says smoothly. "Eventually you will come around and then I'll show you the world beyond Mystic Falls."

Caroline feels a shiver go through her body. She didn't like that he could have that effect on her. She needed to get rid of him. Now.

"When are you going to get it? I don't want you Klaus. You're a mass murderer with no conscience, no friends, not even any family because they all either left you or died because of you. Why would leave Tyler for that?"

He was fuming. Maybe she had gone too far. She wanted him to leave her alone but the look on his face was past angry and look more murderous. After a moment his face seems to ease and she could see the hurt that laid between his eyes.

"You think Tyler is so much better then me but let me tell you something, he's no prince Caroline. There's a lot that you don't know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask him about Hailey. See what he's has to say." Klaus says then turns and leaves leaving a dumbfounded Caroline alone.

**_9:30pm. Caroline's House.  
Caroline _**

I didn't want to believe what Klaus hinted at about Tyler cheating on me. He was just jealous because I had no interest in him and he's used to getting what he wants.

I'm sitting on the porch waiting for Tyler to get here. He called about an hour ago telling me that he was coming over and that he needed to talk to me. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he hung up before I could finish the question. I was nervous. Maybe there was some truth to what Klaus had said.

I see his SUV pull into my driveway. I watch him get out of the car and I'm about to go and greet him but something on his face tells me that I should stay where I am.

_This isn't going to be good _I think to myself.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" I ask full of concern.

"I need to tell you something." he says nervously.

I glance around my neighborhood and see people out walking their dogs and an old couple across the street sitting on their porch.

"Ok, well lets go inside and talk where it's more private." If this has to do with anything with the werewolves or vampires I figure we should talk where no one can over hear.

I walk inside and he follows me. We go to the living room. He avoids eye contact as he motions to my couch hinting that he wants me to sit.

"I don't want to sit. You're scaring me, Tyler." I put my hands on either side of his face "Tell me what's wrong."

"There's something I need to tell you but when I do I need you to keep an open mind and not overreact."

"Ok…"

"You know when I went away to learn how to break Klaus' sire bond on me?"

I nod. He went away for a month to try gain control over himself. When he got home from that trip we broke up because he said he needed space. We got back together after a couple weeks.

"Well I met a girl named Hailey who is also a werewolf and she helped me."

I take my hands away from his face._ Klaus was telling the truth._

"We became really close" he continues "She helped me through the worst of it. She's showed me how to break the sire bond."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask knowing I don't really want to know the answer.

"Because one night after we both turned back into our human forms things started to happen, things I'm not proud of. One things just kind of lead to another and before I knew it was done and I couldn't take it back"

I refuse to look at him. He went off to break his bond and control his werewolf side to help our relationship and instead he ends up in bed with another girl? I'm shocked, disgusted, and above all pissed.

"Caroline, look at me." He reaches his hand out to my chin you lift my face.

I push his hand away and glare at him.

"Leave. Now." I say in the strongest voice I can muster.

"Caroline please, it didn't mean anything-"

"Don't you dare say that!" I interrupt him, yelling now. "It means something to me! You cheated on me! And you've been lying about it!"

"I haven't lied" he tries.

"Well you sure as hell haven't been honest, have you? Hell why are you even telling me now? You could've gotten away for it for God knows how long!"

"Klaus-"

"Don't bring him into this, this was all you Tyler."

"He found out and I wanted to tell you before he had a chance to."

"How very generous of you." I snap

He steps towards me

"Don't come near me." I tell him. I hold in my tears. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"Caroline, I'm sorry."

"LEAVE!" I yell at the top of my lungs. My vampire features are starting to show with my anger.

He backs away wide eyed, than a moment later he leaves.

I walk to my room and slam the door behind me. I turn around and lean my back against and rest my tense body against the door.

_How could he do this to me? _

I slide down to the ground letting myself cry.

I always knew he was bad news. He treated Vicki like she was nothing, he used to fight Jeremy, he made out with Matt's mom. I don't know why I expected him to be any better then cheating when he clearly wasn't. It was stupid of me to think he had changed. He was always picking fights with me. Like the time he got mad at me for keeping the picture of me that Klaus drew. I told him it didn't mean anything but he refused to believe me. Half our dates would end up in a screaming match.

I get up, turn off the light then climb into my bed and go to sleep.

Around midnight I hear my phone ringing. Disoriented from my sleep, I reach out to grab it from my nightstand and answer it without checking who it is.

"Hello?" I say, my voice still groggy from sleep.

"Caroline, it's me"

"Tyler, why are you calling me? I asked you to leave me alone."

"I wanted to talk to you. I think we can work through this. I still love you Caroline"

"This is exhausting Tyler, we are never getting back together" I tell him "Like ever."

I hang up before he can say anything else.

**Part 2: 22**

**_Noon. Caroline's House._**

I wake up the next morning feeling in desperate need of a shower. I fell asleep in my jeans and make-up on. I now had Mascara lines down my entire face, hair that made me look like a lion and wrinkles all over my clothes.

I pick up my phone to check the time and find that I have 3 missed calls and 2 texts all from Elena saying things like "Caroline, call me as soon as you get this" and "Caroline, still waiting for you to call". It was safe to assume she knew about my break-up with Tyler.

Deciding I should get this conversation over with now, I find Elena's name in my contacts and call her.

"Caroline, I heard about you and Tyler." She say's before I can even greet her.

"How?" I ask.

"Stefan told me he ran into him last night and he told him you guys had broken up. What happened? Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine Elena, I mean it sucks but it was for the best, you know?" Elena means well and all but I feel like I'm the one trying to make her feel better in this conversation.

"Do you think it's for good this time?"

"It is for me. He called me last night but I blew him off. I mean he cheated on me, I can't just forgive him."

"Oh my God, Caroline I'm so sorry."

"Me too" a let out a bitter laugh

"I know what will cheer you up. Tonight You, Bonnie and I will go to The Grill, have fun and just forget about guys for the night. It's Hipster night and I think there's a band performing tonight so we can get dressed up and dance."

"I don't know Elena, I was looking forward to having a date with Ben and Jerry and some Friends re-runs tonight." I joke

"I'll tell you what, lets go out first and if you still want to spend the night in your pj's watching TV and eating rocky road then by all means you can go home. Sound good?"

"I guess but what if Tyler shows up?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll have Stefan keep him away from The Grill for the night."

**_8:00pm. The Grill. _**

The Grill is full of people standing around the stage watching some local band do covers of today's popular songs. Elena, Bonnie and I are dancing along to the music with everyone else in the room. Each of us dressed for the occasion in graphic T-shirts, plaid, skinny jeans and sneakers. Bonnie has on fake black rimmed glasses and I'm wearing a triangle scarf.

"Elena you are a genius! This is just what I needed!" I yell over the music

"I knew it would cheer you up!" She replies grinning ear to ear.

"I don't know about you guys but I need to take a break, I'm going back to the booth" Bonnie laughs.

"I'll join you" I tell her "I need to top up my drink anyway."

I may not be 21 but that's one of the perks of being a vampire, I can just compel the bartender to give me any drink I want.

Bonnie and I make our way to our booth and take seat across from each other just as Matt is about to walk by.

"Hey Matt!" I say getting to his attention "Do you think you could do me a favor and get me a refill?"

"Caroline, I could get fired for serving you alcohol underage" he explains

"Don't worry, I took care of Steve" I say pointing at the bartender who waves when he see's me looking at him.

"You let her compel Steve?" he asks Bonnie

"Normally I wouldn't but she's had a rough day and it's not like she's hurting anyone." Bonnie shrugs. "She's only having a couple drinks."

"Exactly!" I say "It's not like I'm going to make it to 21 anyways. I'm stuck forever at 17 so the perks of adulthood may as well start now. I hold my drink up in the air to make my point.

Matt just shakes his head, grabs my glass and walks away.

"Now promise me you'll watch how many drinks you have." Bonnie says, her maternal side showing.

Vampire or not, Alcohol still effects me. I'm thankful for it because it makes me feel a little bit more like a human again.

"I promise" I smile at her

**Midnight**

"How many Drinks has she had?" I hear Elena ask Bonnie

"I don't know, she said she would only have a couple but I can guarantee she's had more then a couple." Bonnie responds

"Great, What are we going to do?"

"Guys I'm fine, just a little sleepy. I think I'll just head home now."

"Caroline, you can't drive like this."

"Ok, I won't drive, I'll walk."

"I can give you a drive." Bonnie offers

"No really, it's ok. I'm ok to walk. Vampire ,remember? I few drinks might make me a little tipsy but it doesn't impair my ability to rip off potential attackers heads."

"I don't know, I don't feel right about it." Elena says

"I need the time to clear my head. It'll do me some good. I promise to text you when I get home if it'll make you feel better" I assure her

"Ok, but if I don't hear from you in half an hour I'm coming looking for you."

"Deal. Now just enjoy the rest of your night" I give her a hug "Call Stefan and tell him your dying to see him and that he can stop distracting Tyler now and come write poetry about you or whatever the heck he does when you guys get together."

_Ya, I'm definitely a little drunk. _

"Very funny."

"No, Very true." I laugh and hug Bonnie goodbye

"I'll call you tomorrow." Bonnie tells me

I search through my purse for my keys as I exit The Grill and walk straight into Klaus.


	2. Everything Has Changed

Disclaimer: I own everything except The Vampire Diaries and Taylor Swift.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed! It means so much to me that you liked the first, quickly written and extremely short chapter. I have edited the first chapter and fixed the errors I missed.

**Chapter 2: Everything Has Changed  
Outside The Grill.  
Caroline's POV**

I look up and see 2 blue eyes looking intently into mine. I had drunkenly walked directly into him. His lips form into a wide smile.

"Klaus, hi. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I stutter as a straighten myself out. I can feel droplets of rain falling down on my face.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Love." He says still grinning

"I'm not worried, I'm just being polite." I try to say with distain but it comes out a little more slurred than I had intended.

"Been drinking, have we?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" I tell him. He's still smiling and I can't help but stare at his lips and wonder what it would be like to-

_I must be really drunk._

"Ah, Perhaps not but I'm making it my business. I hope you don't intend on driving home like this." He says and grabs my keys out of my hand.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home, besides what do you care if I drink and drive?" I argue as I try to get my keys back from him. It's no use, he's faster then me and I don't have the energy to attempted trying to get them back..

"Just looking out for the Sherriff's Daughter." He dangles the keys in front of my to taunt me. I reach for them but he takes them away again.

_Vampire douche bag._

"Even if I did crash it's not like anything would happen to me." I motion all around us to make my point. The streets are empty except for the puddles of water starting to accumulate.

"Yes but why risk putting yourself through the pain, not matter how little time it would last, when I would be more then happy to drive you home?"

I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, but I'll walk."

I turn to walk away and see Tyler walking towards the grill. He see's me and yells my name. I quickly turn around back into Klaus.

"Oh Look, there's Tyler." He teases. "Trouble in paradise?"

I look up at him and I can see that he's getting the message I'm trying to give him. His face changes into s sympathetic look and he looks like he's about to say something. The rain is starting to pour harder now and I can hear thunder staring to roar.

I don't know what I'm thinking but before I know it I have my lips pressed up against his which takes him completely by surprise. I panicked and needed to do something quick to get Tyler to leave me alone and maybe it was the alcohol but I couldn't think of any better idea than to make-out with his former hybrid master right in front of him.

The kiss is not quite what I had remembered out 'first' kiss being like. Granted, he was in Tylers body. But for somereason I didn't imagine kissing Klaus would be like this. Not that I've imagined it… It's just that I would assume Klaus to be the forceful type, to take control and use force. This was gentle. The opposite of what you would think of him. It surged through my whole body. I feel Klaus bring his hand up to my cheek as he starts to deepen the kiss so I back away.

I look up at him and see that he looks shocked. His eyes burning with what appears to be lust. I can't look him in the eye, it was too intense.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." I whisper "I just can't face Tyler right now, can you help get me out of here?"

I see reality wash over him and he nods.

"Caroline, what the hell?!" I hear Tyler behind me.

"Tyler, I told you last night to leave me alone."

He's not looking at me though, he's glaring at Klaus.

"Tyler, I think you should respect Caroline's wishes and leave her alone." Says Klaus

"I'm not sired to you anymore, I can do what I want." Tyler growls

"Maybe so, but I can rip off your head in less then a second so you might want to do what I say"

"I'm not afraid of you." Tyler steps closer to me

"Well that's a mistake." Klaus steps in front of me. His hands bunching into fists and his vampire features starting to emerge.

"Klaus ,please don't" I grab Klaus' hand and turn him to face me before they start to fight. Tyler's still glaring at him and it's making me nervous. If he fights Klaus he will die and I don't want that to happen.

"Please don't hurt him, Klaus." I plead. At first I don't think he's going to but after a couple of moments he begins to calm. I use this to my advantage and remind him that I need a ride home, hoping that it'll stop him from hurting Tyler. "Can you just drive me home now?"

He's back to normal now. I can tell it's not easy for him to get rid of the anger without unleashing it but I'm thankful he does.

"Let's go Caroline." He says sternly as he places his hand on my back pushing me towards his car.

I hear growling behind us and then all I see is a wolf jumping down on Klaus and starts attacking him.

"Tyler!" I shout. "Stop it!"

The two are fighting on the pavement. Klaus as a vampire and Tyler as a werewolf. If I let this go on any longer Tyler would may have had the advantage of surprise but Klaus is stronger and will kill him first chance he gets. I join them on the pavement and try forcing my way in between them. Not even a second after jumping in I feel fangs biting down on my leg and whelp in pain. Then I feel another bite on my neck. Suddenly I see Tyler's wolf form get flung across the parking lot and next thing I know I'm in Klaus's Maserati as he speeds off away from The Grill. We drive for a few minutes and then he stops the car.

He bites into his arm giving me a wound to drink from. He forces it up to my face not asking, but telling me to drink. I drink until I feel I have enough to heal the wolf bites.

"Caroline, what the hell were you thinking?" Klaus asks angrily

"I couldn't just let you kill him!"

"He could have killed you. You realize that don't you?" he says looking at my leg and the blood gushing out. "He deserves to die."

"I don't think he meant to bite me."

"That's exactly what he meant to do! We hybrids have the control to choose what we do even when were wolves. He bit you out of anger, Caroline!"

"No. He couldn't have, Tyler wouldn't do that."

"Just like he wouldn't cheat on you?"

_That was a low blow._ I say nothing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I look over to him and to my surprise he seems genuinely sorry.

"No, you're right." I tell him. "I should stop making excuses for him."

The car is silent.

I look out the window and see that were going the opposite direction of my house.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You've been bitten, I'm taking you to my house until you heal."

I don't argue with him. My moms out of town and I don't want to be alone right now. Not when Tyler was still out there. Klaus wasn't my first choice of people to spend my time with but where else was I going to go? Once the others heard about my kiss with Klaus (Which would be only a matter of time now) they would be just as angry as Tyler. Not that I could blame them. Klaus has done nothing but hurt and plot against them.

_I'm a terrible person_

**Klaus's POV**

I was pleasantly surprised when Caroline ran into me earlier. I had come down to The Grill to get a drink since I wasn't able to sleep. I wasn't expecting to see her there. But I welcomed the opportunity.

She was drunk and I couldn't help at smile at that. Normally there's nothing more of a turn off then a drunk girl bit Caroline was different. She seemed to become more reserved, and even shy. There was always more to her, I would never get tired of figuring her out.

I offered to drive her home, knowing full well she wouldn't accept my invitation so I took her keys. I wasn't so much worried about her safety; I just wanted to use the opportunity to spend more time with her.

Then Tyler came out of nowhere and I thought I had lost the opportunity but then she did something that surprised me. She turned back towards me. I teased her about it but then she looked up at me and I understood. I was going to tell her I'd help her get out of there so she wouldn't have to face him but before I knew what was happening she was kissing me. It had been a long time since someone had shocked me but she had done it. I had kissed her before but not in my own body. It sent shivers through me which frightened me a little. I'd been with my share of woman but none of them had affected me like that. I found myself pulling her closer which unfortunately caused her to break away.

What the hell had just happened? I couldn't help but stare at her.

Then Tyler had interrupted and I felt anger start to make it's way through my body. She asked me not to fight but when he attacked me I wasn't about to let him get away with it. I was blinded with rage and had no intention of stopping, I was going to kill him. But before I could, she jumped into our fight. He bit her first on the leg and then on the neck and I couldn't stop it. I had to force myself to gain control of my anger. As Much as I wanted Tyler dead I had to save Caroline first. I could always kill him later when I could really make him suffer.

I picked Tylers wolf body up and threw him across the parking lot. It wouldn't kill him but it bought us some time. I picked up Caroline and ran as fast as I could to my car and sped off.

I had to feed her my blood. I stopped the car and dug my teeth into my arm tearing in open so that she could drink. I brought my arm up to her mouth telling her to drink, which she did. I was angry at her but it was hard not to take pleasure in the fact that she was drinking from me. She stopped too soon.

I yelled at her telling her how stupid she had been jumping in on the fight. She could have easily been killed by Tyler or even worse by me. I rubbed the fact that he cheated on her in her face to make my point and regretted it instantly.

I told her I was taking her back to my house until she healed. I expected her to put up a fight but she didn't. We spent the rest of the drive in silence.

We pulled into the driveway and I turned off the car. I got out and walked around her side and opened the door for her. My blood hadn't had enough time to heal her yet so I lifted her up and carried her through the front door and into the house.

"Leo, would you be so kind as to put my car in the Garage for me as I take care of Caroline here" I ask one of my favorite hybrid slaves.

"Yes Klaus" Leo replied and then left the room.

"You can put me down now, Klaus" Caroline tells me

I ignore her and continue carrying her up the stairs, down the hall and to Rebekah's room. I was tempted to take her to my room but I knew that the timing wasn't right. She needed to rest and I didn't think I could handle the sight of her in my room.

"Nice room, A little feminine don't you think" I hear Caroline, whose half asleep now, laugh as I set her down on the large bed.

"This is Rebekah's room, you can stay here for the night." I tell her as I take off her scarf and sweater before I begin tucking her in.

Something flickers in her eyes which confuses me. If I didn't know better I'd think she was disappointed.

"Won't she be angry to find me in her bed?"

"Rebekah won't be angry because she won't know. She's decided not to live here for the time being."

"Oh. Right" She says while trying to fight off a yawn.

Then I decide to do something I've never done before. I bend over and kiss her forehead. It's a gesture I've never understood but it seems to fit the moment.

She looks at me with the slightest smile on her lips, so faint I almost didn't detect it.

"Goodnight Caroline. Get some rest." I stand up straight "If you need anything just let me know. I'll just be 2 doors down the hall." I walk towards the door.

"Thank you" I hear he say softly and when I turn around to close the door I see she's already asleep.

**The Next Morning  
Caroline's POV**

The sun wakes me up in the morning. I open my eyes and shoot out of bed.

_Where the hell am I?_

Then it all comes rushing back to me. The break-up, the grill, getting drunk, klaus, the kiss, the fight, the bites, the blood sharing, the kiss on my forehead, the fact that I dreamt about him all last night.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" I call out but it comes out sounding more like a question.

"Good morning love."

It's Klaus. He looks freshly showered and he's dressed in jeans and basic cream Henley.

"Hi" I don't know what to say to him. I was drunk last night and apparently made out and shared blood with this guy. Even worse was the realization that is wasn't the first time for either one.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Please don't tell me you have a dungeon full of supermodels to feed from."

He laughs and my nerves ease a bit.

"No, I do have a freezer room of blood bags though."

"Klaus the humanitarian."

"You never know when you're going to need a stock pile. Beside, supermodels get boring after a while." He winks.

"Right. So where is this freezer?" I ask changed the subject.

"Follow me."

I follow him through the hallway, down the staircase, across the dining room and into the kitchen. The Kitchen is a mix of old world meets modern, just like the rest of the house. It seems a bit over the top for a family that survives mainly on blood.

He walks over to a bookcase and pulls the 4 book over from the left. It's a copy of Dracula. Suddenly the bookcase starts moving into the wall revealing a commercial size walk in freezer.

"What's with the hidden freezer?" I ask him as he enters the freezer.

"I worked hard to gather this supply, I'm about to just let any vampire get in here and steal it."

"Of course, Because good blood is just so hard to find." I say Sarcastically.

"Well is also keeps out the humans should we have a party of some sort." He says and hands me a bag.

"Thanks" I say as I take the bag from him.

We sit on the bar stools at the kitchen's island.

"So tell me, what's the point in a kitchen like this when you don't use it?"

"You assume I don't use it. I actually rather enjoy cooking."

"Really?" I ask surprised.

He nods.

"You have quite a lot to learn about me, Caroline."

_It would appear so. _

"So what's your favorite human food to eat?" I ask him, ignoring his comment.

"I have a bit of a sweet tooth. Pastries, biscotti, cakes."

I can't help but laugh at the notion of Klaus having a sweet tooth. I'm picturing him sitting alone eating ice cream and watching When Harry Met Sally.

"What's so funny?" He smiles

"I just wouldn't have pegged you as sweets kind of guy. That's all." I tell him, still giggling and the mental image in my mind.

"So tell me then, what's your human food guilty pleasure?"

"Every year for my birthday my moms makes me- or I guess used to make me red velvet cupcakes. Those are my guilty pleasure. I have a bit of a sweet tooth as well."

"You don't say." He chuckles.

"What?" I glare at him.

"Nothing, It's just that that's exactly the kind of girl I had you pegged as."

"Well, you have quite a bit to learn about me, Klaus." I return his earlier comment back to him.

I don't know why, but I think I'm almost flirting with him. Which is ridiculous. Yet I can't seem to stop. Also, I don't know how he's doing it but I could swear that his stool has made It's way closer to me without him even moving. I'm suddenly aware of just how close we are sitting.

"Then why don't you teach me about you. How about tonight we get together for coffee and get to know each other for who we really are?"

His eyes are staring into my own and even though I know I should say no but something in me doesn't let me. I've started to see another side to Klaus, I wasn't about to let go of my opportunity to get to know him better. He's saved my life 4 times now after all.

"How's 7:00?"


	3. Begin Again

Disclaimer: I'm working on the ownership of everything in this story but so far it doesn't look good.

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My personal life has been crazy busy but this chapter should make up for it!

Thank so much for the love this story is getting! If you got here through Tumblr leave me a review saying "I'm from Tumblr" and if you leave your Tumblr username I'll check your blog out!

Oh and I want to address something (even though no ones brought it up so I may not even be an issue) This is a fluffy story so therefore I'm not going to write Klaus' evil side much. It just doesn't fit into the whole Taylor Swift CD fanfic thing I have going here. If that means Klaus seems a little out of character then I apologize. The man is smitten as a kitten, let's just leave it at that. ;)

**Chapter 3: Begin Again  
Caroline's House.  
Caroline's POV**

I examined myself in the mirror for the fourth time in the last hour. I didn't know why I was being so vain today but I couldn't help myself, I just couldn't stand the thought of seeing him seeing me while having lipstick on my teeth or a stain on my blouse.

_I'm being ridiculous. This isn't even a date._

I kneel down to see my collection of shoes. I'm wearing my favorite jeans and a deep red top. I almost reach for my black flats but then I see my favorite pair of heels right next to them. Tyler hated when I wore high heels, he said it made him feel short. I grab the heels and put them on. I like wearing heels and I don't have to worry about Tyler anymore so I'm going to embrace my newfound freedom.

I check the time to see that it's 6:30. I have a half an hour until I have to meet him and for some reason my palms are sweating. I decide I should just head out now so I'm not just sitting around here.

Satisfied with my appearance I grabbed my purse and keys and leave my house. I get in my car and put on my James Taylor CD. I skipped straight to my favorite song. I remember trying to get Tyler to listen to it with me. I told him all about how when I was a kid my dad would always listen to this song and we would sing along to it in the car. At first Tyler pretended to like it but I could tell he was lying. When I told him I didn't believe him he told me he just didn't 'understand music like that' and turned down the volume.

I didn't think much of it at the time but looking back now I wonder why I ignored all those little signs. Sure, we had the physical part of the relationship down to an art but isn't a relationship supposed to be more than that? I guess I figured that out too late because now here I am alone while he's with Hailey.

I pulled into the parking lot for the café and parked. I rested my head against the headrest and closed my eyes.

"Why am I doing this?"

_Because you owe it to him after what's he's done for you._

I take a couple deep breathes, find my courage and got out of the car. The smell off coffee hits me as soon as I walk in. That's one of the things I miss about being human, the real taste of coffee and pastries. It's not like it's bad now, it's just different... before nothing was more tempting then a slice of cake or ice cream now nothing is more appealing then blood. Too bad there's no way to drink blood in here without anyone noticing.

I glance around the room and to my left I see him. He smiles and waves at me as he rises from his seat to pull out the chair opposite him. I try to hide my smile at his chivalry. Guys these days don't do things court their woman anymore but it feels nice to be taken care of once in a while. Maybe a bit unnecessary, but still nice nonetheless. I accept his invitation and sit down.

"Hello, Love" he says as he pushes my seat towards the table.

"Hello Klaus" I smile.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me here." He takes his own seat.

"Well I figured it was the least I could do since you did just save my life once again."

"Oh I see, so that's what it takes to get a date with Miss Mystic Falls?" He smirks and it affects me more then I wish it did.

"Well for starters. A knight in shining amour riding a wild stallion while carrying a box of chocolates and flowers also helps. A girl has to have her standards, don't you think?"

He throws his head back laughing and for a moment he looks like a little kid. I like seeing him like this; happy.

"I couldn't agree more." He smiles.

I smile back. I like the fact that he gets my sense of humor. Matt thought I could be too sarcastic at times and I don't think Tyler really ever laughed at my jokes. At least not unless my clothes would be coming off right after.

The waitress brings over 2 Red Velvet cupcakes and sets them down in front of me.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of orderings these for you. They only had 2 left and I just figured that since they're your favorite I'd order them before anyone else could grab them."

"That was surprisingly thoughtful."

"Why is that so surprising?"

"It's not so much surprising as it's just different. I'm just not used to be treated like such a… Lady I guess." I chuckle. "Well you know what they say, Chivalry is dead."

"That's the kind of tragedy I intend to fix. You are a lady Caroline, you deserve to be treated as such."

"Well thank you." I say.

"You're welcome."

I grab a cupcake from the plate, peel the wrapper off the bottom and take a bite.

"Oh my gosh, this is delicious!"

I push the plate to the centre of the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Here, we'll share, I can't have both. You have this one."

"Are you sure you could just have it wrapped up and take it home with you."

"Just eat the cupcake Klaus." I roll my eyes

He does what he's told and I'm satisfied.

"We're eating the cupcakes in a comfortable silence when a familiar song comes on the radio.

"Weird, I was just listening to this in my car."

"I didn't picture you as a James Taylor fan." He looks surprised

"My dad's was a big fan, we used to listen to him together. I have all his cd's memorized."

"I don't think I've met anyone who's enjoyed him as much as me, he's one of my favorite musicians."

"I guess we have that in common." I smile

"So tell me, what else do you listen to?"

**Café  
Klaus's POV**

I listen to her talk about all the music she likes and find that we have a lot of the same tastes. Of course being a girl of her age she likes everything the radio plays but in addition to that she also likes old jazz and 70's rock. She was always surprising me.

"Oh and Bon Jovi!" Caroline exclaims, "I know it's cheesy but I love 'Living on a Prayer'! My dad told me he saw their concert back in '88 in New York city and how it was the best concert of his life. I'd give anything to go to the city." Her eyes seem to glaze over and I can tell she's daydreaming about it.

"I'll take you." I tell her

She laughs

"I can't just go to New York with you Klaus."

"Why not? You said yourself you've always wanted to go. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid I just have things to do… School, I have to go to school."

"You'd only miss a few days, there's nothing they can teach you that I can't."

"My mom would never let me."

"You're 18 Caroline, you can make your own decisions."

She says nothing

"You once told me you'd never been anywhere but you always wanted to. I'm willing to take you Caroline. I can show you everything you've always wanted to see. All you have to do is say yes. Just tell me this; do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go."

"Ok. I'm in."

We sit and create a plan. We'll leave in the morning and fly to be there for just before noon. I tell her I'll make all the arrangements.

"I should be getting home soon so I can pack for tomorrow."

She stands up to put on her jacket and I stand with her

"This was nice, thanks for the cupcakes."

"Thanks for the company."

We make our way out the door and leave the Café behind us as we walk to her car.

I'm tempted to ask her how she's doing since her break-up with Tyler but decide not to. She's smiling for the time being and I don't want to do anything to disrupt that. Especially when she's agreed to New York with me.

"So tell me more about you. What's your favorite movie?"

"I have many. Citizen Kane, Goodfella's, Nosferatu."

"The really old Dracula movie?" I laugh.

"It's an excellent piece of cinema that was before it's time."

"Oh I believe you, it just seems a little funny that one of your favorite movies is about the most evil vampire in all fictional existence. Is he someone you look up to?" I say poking fun at him a little.

He leans close to me and whispers "We both know Dracula's got nothing on me."

"Well I guess that's true."

"What about you Caroline, What movies do you like?"

"Let's see" She pauses to think "The Notebook, Bridesmaids, Gone with the Wind and oh, Christmas Vacation! It was a family tradition while I was growing up to watch it together so it's one of my favorites for nostalgia sake."

We make it to her car now and she turns towards me. "I'm sorry I keep talking about my family. I know the situation with yours is… complicated."

"I've got over my family's drama a long time ago. We had our good times but I guess people can grow apart over a few centuries."

"You really love them though don't you?"

I don't know what to say to that. I don't know if love is something I'm capable of. They're my family and I'll do anything to protect them but is that really love or just loyalty? It's been something I've been trying to figure out for a long time and not something I'm ready to share.

"I'll see you in the morning Caroline." I smile and walk away.

"I'll see you in the morning, Klaus." I hear he say behind me.

_Tomorrow's going to be a good day._

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review telling me which song you think will be next!


End file.
